


Sibling Blood Seal

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Witch (2016)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Ending, Anal, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Demon/Human Relationships, Desire, F/M, Family Secrets, First Time, Hardcore, Historical Fantasy, Kissing, Lust, Masturbation, New England, Paranoia, Period Piece, Perversion, Possession, Psychological Horror, Puritanism, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Witchcraft, sexual awakening, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: As an eerie shadow falls over the farm, Thomasin finds herself drawn to the "call" of Black Phillip and learns of Caleb's secret feelings for her. As the unseen threat of the Witch gains a greater foothold, Thomasin decides to give herself to her beloved brother. Will their blasphemous mutual feelings condemn or "liberate" them?
Relationships: Thomasin/Caleb (The Witch)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Sibling Blood Seal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story based on the film. Have wanted to write a Caleb x Thomasin story for a while and now's the perfect time as Halloween draws close. If the subject matter is not to your liking, do not read. The story takes place after Caleb's encounter with the which, yet he survives and recovers. A lot of the language comes from and is inspired by the historic records of the Massachusetts Bay Colony centered on the Salem Witch Trials. It explains why they both talk in such a poetic style as Puritan language comes off as. Also Puritan families lived in a single room, which I decided to change to help drive the story forward. Still endeavored to be as authentic to the period as possible. Hope you enjoy the story. Please leave reviews. Will write more stories centered on this pairing if you like. Thank you!

Darkness of night did not bring any peace upon the farmland where seed did not grow and the wild children of the night reigns. Yet it was not the chirping of crickets, the sudden flap of a bird's wings, or cold whispering winds that stirred young Thomasin from her sleep. Slowly rising up to light the nearest candle by her mattress, her black eyes adjusting to the flickering flame whereas the blonde 13-year-old's ears grew conscious to a presence-unseen yet there as the wooden barren forested walls intimidated their refuge loomed triumphantly. An all-seeing presence. A voice off in the distance. Each time Thomasin slightly moved, she could hear the fleeting words that _it_ would speak. 

"Let me dwell in Your most secret place under Your shadow, where is safe impenetrable protection from the arrow that flies by day, the pestilence that walks in darkness, the strife of tongues, the malice of ill-will, the hurt of unkind talk, the snares of company, the perils of youth, the temptations of middle life, the moumings of old age, the fear of death."

The prayer fell from her barely parted lips so quickly, Thomasin could not be sure she spoke at all. 

"Thomasin," the veiled devil uttered, be it what her parents adamantly cast themselves upon moments of prayer to keep at bay. Deeply attractive and binding.

Yet it did not speak as she knew any other person to. The voice said her name as though it were a quiet word known only to a forbidden lover. She looked around the barely lit heart of the cottage, the blackness almost a mockery to the young woman's stilled heart-gripping alarm. The room was colder than the nearby stream where she drew water from. Teeth chattering, the room took on a wintry chill. It ran down her person with a _power_ she never known but taught to abstain from. 

Shivering within her flowing night clothes, not daring to even breathe. Looking about, the flame revealing what laid throughout the room, mind torn between fear and prayer. Covering her right ear as the voice became louder to the height of yelling. Thomasin clenched her teeth as a sharp pain struck within her head. Setting the candle stick by her bed, Thomasin cast herself upon the it- frustrated splitting _torment_ seeping through the wood, she almost cursed what demon saw fit to plague her irritated sleepless self. 

Thomasin became pinned by a weight over her chest as the room began to smell to high heaven, her nostrils recoiling at the stench of burnt rotting flesh. Her headache appearing to wane despite the lingering biting chill. The voice that had captured her attention now no longer alone. As she moved her eyes about to seek out a possible intruder, a cacophony of voices-dull, muttering, beyond Thomasin's understanding. The one voice reigning above the multitude. Yet, Thomasin could not decipher anything they were saying. The ambiance now taking a new shift, one which had Thomasin's left hand gliding down to her not yet _plucked_ maiden head. Sweat-slick fingers inching down to the doors of the womanhood she had yet to open, always preached never to be a welcoming guest of Satan's _immoral promises_. 

"Sin is the devil's vomit, the soul's excrement. The worst of all evils, the scum, the superfluity of evils!"

Thomasin remembered the minister's words which cast as a thunderbolt within her heart and soul. The confusion and terror invisible brands that stung whenever _foul_ fantasies emerged in her mind as worms from the soil. It had now blown away from pious concerns like dust in a coming breeze. As the teenage girl plunged two of her fingers inside her vaginal opening, a crawling and biting force from an indiscernible aged her arms, neck and womanhood as she turned this way and that, so as it was impossible for her to act by her own free will. The reverend's words railing against the wanton gratifications called for by the flesh were deaf to Thomasin. While she never witnessed a man and woman engage so, the means of the beautifully vehement joy only increased her desirous thoughts. Eyes rolling back in her head, the corn silk haired girl's fingering continued ceaselessly. Eyes darting towards the door when a moan threatened to escape her hand-covered mouth. The candle's flame danced with each groan but stayed lit just when it appeared to blow out. 

_What is this? What CAN I do? God is not enough to please my soul. Yes, this is the time I become a woman and it is MINE, to do what I WISH. I never had this **glorious** feeling before_...

_You want to know more_? the voice pressed.

_Want to? I LOVE to! The feel, the divine taste, the POWER... I want to understand how alive...the sin is_. Thomasin felt about her person, doubting for a moment she was still of the human essence. 

_Embrace it my child...HE is waiting for you...what wondrous **miracles** you will create together_... snaked into Thomasin's head as she picked up the candle and silently walked to the room where her younger brother Caleb was resting. The shadows on the walls either side sliding about in the flame, almost eyeing Thomasin.

* * *

Thomasin approached her brother's room, any and all thoughts of turning back had been purged from her head. The flame brought to light the blanketed pale face of the 11-year-old boy who had been _fed_ the putrid fruit of the devil's tree-thronged in pain and lured by the whims of the tempting whore. Now with the bloody bile cleaned from his face, the eldest daughter saw the devotedly _innocent_ brother she cared for. Only he too now bore the tinge of Black Phillip's servant. Denied associating with youth of her age before coming to the farm, Thomasin's mind often fell on Caleb, while still a boy, his sky blue eyes always drew her _sisterly_ attention and intrigue. He was a year shy of manhood she knew well, and Caleb surely would be more handsome as he appeared now. Sleeping though laying as if prepared for burial, Thomasin took a breath before stepping through the doorway. 

"Caleb," she said still admiring the boy;s vulnerable form as he turned upon his left side while stirring. "Wake up..."

"Thomasin … wh-why are you here?" Caleb asked as his eyes became accustomed to the candle light.

The blonde girl's face appeared to float in the light as Caleb's vision was clearing. Heartfelt yet wanting, reassuring yet athirst for the temptation. This had not been lost on the boy when he looked upon his sister's maturing breasts as she slept and drew water from the stream. While his lips never dared proclaim how _flawless_ Thomasin looked, Caleb's mind harbored many thoughts he knew were tainted with damnation. 

"I had a night terror and could not sleep," Thomasin replied. Her tone more movingly frigid than Caleb ever heard. "I want to share your bed tonight. Come now-let me in," she entreated the boy before he could speak in protest. 

Thomasin set the candle down beside the cot. The voices flowing about their ears along with the shadows-some looking to be of animals and people- none entirely discerned. Laying to the left of her brother, Thomasin lifted a finger up towards Caleb's lips and shushed him. The hair-raised expression on his face she understood well yet would soon remedy Caleb's fear.

"It is well," she whispered to him, cupping Caleb's left cheek.

Thomasin's eyes now wolfish as her grin, similar to the red cloaked temptress who had charmed him two days ago.

"Fear not, father and mother are asleep with the twins. They will know nothing of this. Be still, let me heal your wounds..." Thomasin whispered as she began to pull Caleb's long-length shirt up and undid his breeches.

The boy daunted and fascinated as his sister looked on him as a lion would on a cornered faun. 

"My darling, blessed brother..." Thomasin positioned herself between Caleb's legs, his boner in a state of frenzy as she touched it. "I have dreamed of your handsome manhood," her breath upon the flesh causing Caleb to shudder before Thomasin licked his length.

Caleb's face contorted in a passionate shock as Thomasin began to quaver on his cock and balls. 

"You love how I touch you...you want me..." she purred while caressing the warmed _blade_ that had her brother's heart racing. 

_You want to have your sister_? the voice stated to Caleb. 

"I have been dreaming about your cock," Thomasin's tongue ran over Caleb's slick plump length. "You are so hard for your sister..." her voice that of the raven-haired Delilah of the wood who snared Caleb into her net. 

Those small yet heaven-made lips Caleb often imagined kissing, engulfed the head of his member to his guilty joy. Thomasin continued to stroke it.

"Do you want me to be yours?" she asked. 

The nefarious defiant look on her face a daring and ungodly treacherous invitation. 

"We go astray as soon as we are born. Undutiful children are the children of Satan and unto Satan they shall go into the everlasting fire prepared for the devil and his angels!" The ruthlessness of the minister's sermon more a terror to Caleb and the question of his salvation than the rumored monsters lurking beyond the wood. Now quelled as he was swaddled in the truest divine power being bestowed on his body. 

"It will be our own secret," Thomasin assured Caleb as she reveled deeply into her brother's taste, amore delightful than a crisp fresh apple. "Be quiet..." she urged the groaning boy. 

Crawling upward until she hovered above Caleb, Thomasin cupped his cheeks, drew her face down and licked his trembling lips. "Now my sweet, feel how wet and free you make me..."

The words exceeding the harmonious voices of united devout church singers. His most forbidden dream to be realized, Caleb's will to refuse now cast to the winds as he rose from the cot nude and climbed above Thomasin. Corneous, ashamed, defiant and enlivened-Caleb positioned himself at his sister's entrance. The older girl's grin a comfort and motivator to sink his member inside her. Slowly at first were the boy's thrusts which soon grew to match the fever Caleb had when he returned home in the rain, the witch's _poisoning_ fruit having fouled his body from within. Emboldened hands closed around Thomasin's throat, Caleb sank in and out of his sister. The danger of their parents or younger siblings discovering them engaged in sin now trivial to them both, a foolish principle of a feeble cowardly faith that knew not the true pleasures of the world.

"God Caleb," Thomasin breathed. "Yes, do not stop..." 

Her brother did not hesitate and bucked faster. The touch of their hips causing Caleb's cheeks to go red. 

"I want your seed..." Thomasin gasped until Caleb covered her mouth.

"Quiet," he murmured through clenched teeth while plowing his sister relentlessly. 

Caleb complied with Thomasin's wishes and his urges. His small yet determined hands keeping hers down. Seeing that daring and flushed face of the girl goaded the grousing boy. 

"Oh claim me Blue Eyes, ahh I want all of your wick in me..." Thomasin proclaimed as Caleb covered her mouth again. She licked and nibbled on the warmed sweaty hand, sucked on the fingers, enjoying each pound to her now _defiled_ body.

"Blessed be..." Caleb whimpered. 

Taking place upon the center of the cot, her back exposed and ass raised in the air, Thomasin willed Caleb to enter her again. The boy gladly did so to mutual gratification. Thomasin smiling as she gripped the sheet that covered her brother and smelled of him. 

"Ah, your cock feels good inside me," Thomasin said hardly able to maintain a conscious thought. "Oh my sweet, can you make it feel better?" she asked teasingly.

Caleb answered his sister's challenge. The same momentous, fiery and liberating feeling he experienced on that fateful day was about to rise again. Hot sweat dripping from his face, Caleb fell forward and kissed Thomasin's breasts as he cried out in a relieved yet dry orgasm. 

The two siblings fell upon the cot spent, the stench of their swift wild coupling stained them both. Silence met by cricket songs and random crow calls before Thomasin moved closer to Caleb and turned his face to meet hers, despite the shame that dwelled in his veins. Gingerly she put her arms around him.

"Was it not as you dreamed?" Thomasin asked.

Caleb nodded into the crook of her neck before speaking. "Yes, more than I believed it be," catching sight of half healed bruises and cuts on his body made the boy recoil to a degree. "Some I wish were only a dream..."

Caressing his short dark hair, Thomasin kissed the shell of his ear. "Tell me what you saw in the wood," she bade him. 

"I went to find you, feared you gone. Lost, frightened, I then saw _Her_..." the boy's eyes welled with tears at recounting his meeting with the witch. 

"Her?" Thomasin's voice broke on the word. The fear over their baby brother Samuel still snared her soul in dread.

"The witch of the wood...a old hag wretch as a lovely young goddess...she took from me my fear of sin."

Thomasin nearly blanched at such words coming from the mouth of a boy not yet a man. "What do you believe then?" she asked confused.

"Ministers are liars, joy is not sin...we should not have set foot here," Caleb said folding into himself. "I find God in what they say is not pure."

"Will you take nothing from this place that has not made you strong?" Thomasin asked regarding her brother's still troubled yet honest face gazing off into nothing. Until Caleb met her eyes. 

"No, not nothing. The love of you. After I looked on her with sinful thoughts."

Thomasin's smile calmed and stung Caleb. "Yes, without cruel words or lies." A brief silence passed. 

"Forgive me, I talk of love. Father and mother think thee be a witch."

"I have cried and made my peace with their anger-yet my heart is not broken," Thomasin replied remembering what the voice said to her. "Do you think it impious of me?"

"There may be a part of the witch in you as me dear sister," Caleb answered with more confidence in his tone. 

"Why do you say so?" Thomasin raised an eyebrow.

"For you have cast your spell on me," Caleb leaned over until his lips joined Thomasin's. 

Resting upon them waiting for Thomasin's response. Hers returned the kiss, slipping her tongue inside the boy's mouth. 


End file.
